InFinTE BlOoDThiRsT
by YatogamiFAN
Summary: Kitty Colors, a pony that lives by herself in the woods, finds a young male pony on one of her night walks. He says his name is "Infinite Happiness". Without a second thought, she accepts him into her life. But as more "incidents" happen, things begin to unravel and unworldly beings are exposed. Rated M for future sexy time (;P) along with gore and slight cursing.


**Hey guys, this is my first MLP Fanfic. I'm using my friends' MLP OCs for this story. This won't be regularly updated, since school and everything, but I'll try my best!**

 **Please let me know about any mistakes I may make, or if something is confusing, and I'll make sure and fix it ;)**

The world had become a dark place, and my darker self had taken over. I could feel the blood slowly ooze from my eyes, the sadistic grin widen on my face as a shoved one of my hooves deep into the body. It made a _squelching_ noise as I pushed further in. My hoof closed around something that was warm and felt of rubber, and with lightning speed, pulled it out. The pony in front of me, known to be Mossy Oak, screeched, twitching and gasping before passing out once more. I kept that sadistic grin glued to my face, as I looked at what I held. It was her intestines, bloody and nearly black from the beating I had given her when she tried to escape. Laughter bubbled up from my stomach and escaped through my mouth. A loud, sad laugh rang through the forest, bounced off the trees, and up into the clouded night sky. He felt something warm run down his check and swiped it away with his green-furred elbow. He walked away from Mossy Oak, her brown eyes clouded, but filled with terror. Her light brown mane was matted with clots of her own blood and her dark green fur parted to show cuts and slashes that he had made. She lay sitting up against a giant oak, her mouth slightly ajar. The final wound had been the long, jagged cut in her stomach, where her innards persisted to spill out. The intestines he had pulled out now lay discarded next to her, covering the lush grass with their blood. He began to walk away, took one last glance at her over his shoulder, and continued. He walked through the woods, stumbling blindly over bushes and tree roots until he found himself at a shallow lake. The water was still, as no wind disturbed it. He looked at the reflection of himself as the moon fought its way out of the clouds. His face was splattered with a dark red, his hooves covered it the same thick and sticky substance. He examined his eyes, which had become narrowed, losing their bright green color. He knelt by the lake and began to wash his hooves. The blood that was on his hooves now washed off and clouded the area of water around him. He looked down at his body to find himself covered with blood. Agreeing with himself that he should wash off, he walked into the once crystal-clear water. He began to shiver and wrapped his arms around his chest as the ice-cold water dug into his fur. He dipped underneath the water's surface and rubbed the drying blood off easily into the water. When he resurfaced he looked back at his reflection to see that he was now clean. He trotted his way out of the water to find that he was being watched. He stared into the tree line in front of him and saw a shape duck behind a tree. He began to walk forward, water dripping off of him and landing with a little _pat_ when they hit the ground. His hooves snapped a twig underneath him as he looked behind the tree. Nothing.

He should've figured. He rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a sigh. His shoulders drooped as he realized just how tired he was. He stretched his jaws in a yawn before snapping them shut.

 _Snap._

He looked behind him as he heard the nose. A pony stood a ways off, staring at him before waving a blue hoof. She walked up to him, her dark colored eyes staring into his.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, gesturing at the pony.

"I could ask you the same thing." She spoke. He was about to say something else before quickly snapping his jaws shut. _Did she see me kill Mossy Oak? Did she see me before I washed all the blood off?_ The pony just simply kept staring at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

The question had thrown him off.

"You're covered in scratches and you look absolutely beat." She spoke, pointing at the small injuries that covered him head to toe. "Not to mention soaking wet."

"I-I'm fine," He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I can let you stay at my place for the night," She smiled sweetly, "If you'd like."

"Thanks, I am tired and my place is a bit of a ways off." He lied. He never had a place to call home.

"Well, come this way then." She began to walk down a worn dirt path next to the lake.

"A-Alright then." He secretly cursed at himself for stuttering again, but couldn't help it. He trotted behind her, and couldn't help but stare at her cutie mark. It was a cat with a colored pencil over it on her hip. She looked back to see him staring, and gave her hips a little shake. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks, and he was positively sure he was blushing _hard._ His eyes wandered over to her black mane that reflected the full moon's silver light. _It looks so soft and silky._ He next observed her fur color; a light purple and her hooves a sky blue. She walked with grace and confidence, her hooves brushing against long strands of grass as they bent in the slight breeze. She suddenly stopped in her tracks, turning to stare at him. He gulped nervously and stared down at his hooves as he shifted them uneasily.

"I never asked your name." He looked up from his hooves to see her dark eyes filled with curiosity.

"Infinite Happiness." _At least for now._

"Well Infinite Happiness, I'm Kitty Colors, but you can just call me Kitty." She grinned, holding out a hoof for him. He in turn took it, and gave it a shake. As she shook his hoof, she looked along his arm to find cuts and scratches, and when she looked at his entire body, she found that he was _covered_ in them.

She continued to lead him throughout the forest until they arrived at a small cottage. Opening the door, he soon found that the place was empty, save for a fireplace, some coat hangers, and a desk. She walked in and disappeared behind a door. He followed in and saw that she was gathering some bandages and anti-septic. Once she gathered enough supplies, she marched out of the room and disappeared into another. He chased after her and found her in what appeared to be her room. She set the supplies down on the nightstand next to her bed, which happened to be neatly made. As he looked around the room he saw a bit of discarded laundry and saw that some of it was red, laced underwear. He blushed deeply and turned his head away.

"Okay…. Preparations all made!" He looked back over at Kitty to find her wearing a surgical mask and rubber gloves, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

"Er, um… Why the..?" He stammered, trying his best to back away slowly.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." She held a syringe with her hoof, the excitement brighter in her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Infinite Happiness found himself laying on her bed as she dabbed the last bit on anti-septic on his wounds. He grunted when he felt it burn and heard it sizzle as it cleansed the wound.

"So sorry that I get a little carried away at times…" She apologized, bringing out a fresh roll of cotton bandages. She carefully wrapped the bandages around the cuts and scratches that lined his body. He gave off a grunt once more as she hit a more sensitive injury.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get these injuries?" She asked, bandaging the last wound.

"I can't remember." It was an honest answer. He remembered that he killed Mossy Oak, no _he_ did, but that was all he could remember. He usually ended up like this every time. Whenever that monster would take over, he'd always awake covered with injures of all sorts.

"Oh," Was all she could answer, her lips making the same shape as the word.

She jumped into bed next to him. He couldn't help but look at her surprised.

"What? I'm not going to make you get out of bed, especially since you shouldn't re-open your wounds. And I don't have another bed to sleep in, so I'll just sleep here. Hope you don't mind." He could feel his cheeks heat up as he laid next to her.

"Hey…" he began, but a bump in his throat stopped him from continuing.

She rolled over to face him, her purple eyes staring into his.

"Thanks for helping me. When most ponies see someone like me, they usually turn tail and run the other way." He stared awkwardly at the wall behind her as he felt his cheeks light up once again.

"It's no problem." She smiled at him with a look of pleasure, and with that same face, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
